1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system configured for decelerating bullets and other projectiles. More particularly, the present invention relates to a low-cost system which provides improved flexibility in the formation of the bullet backstop.
2. State of the Art
It is common for law enforcement officers and others to routinely engage in target practice in order to maintain their proficiency in use of their firearms. Target practice was traditionally conducted in settings where preventing ricochets was the primary concern, and recovery of bullets was secondary. Firing ranges commonly used a large mound of earth to decelerate the bullet after it had passed through the target. Such systems were generally safe, in that the dirt was effective in stopping the bullets, shot, etc., and thus preventing injuries.
More recently, however, considerable concern has been raised about the lead contained in the bullets. Though the bullet fired into the mound of dirt was safely contained from the point of being a moving projectile with a significant amount of inertial momentum, the lead in the bullet was free to escape into the environment. Thus, the more recent trend in shooting ranges has also stressed containment and recycling of the bullet to prevent environmental damage.
The current trend in bullet containment has focused on two different types of systems. One kind of containment system, often called a bullet stop and containment chamber, has a pair of plates which channel bullets toward an opening in a containment chamber. Inside the containment chamber are impact plates to slow the bullet to a stop. (As used herein, bullet may include bullets, shot and other forms of projectiles).
Bullet stop and containment chambers are highly advantageous because the entire deceleration process is controlled by sheets of steel plate. When formed properly, such a system can withstand hundreds of thousands, if not millions, of rounds without showing excessive wear.
Unfortunately, bullet stop and containment systems which use steel plate containment chambers are also relatively expensive. Numerous sheets of the steel must be welded together to form the chambers. Transportation of the chambers and final construction of the systems can add considerably to the cost.
Due to these difficulties, there has also been a significant increase in the number of lower-end bullet backstops. Bullet backstops typically include a back wall plate made of steel. The back wall plate is usually disposed transverse to the ground at an angle between about 30-40 degrees. A plurality of support legs extend downwardly from the underside of the back wall plate to the ground.
On an upper side of the wall, a berm of impact material is disposed to provide a medium for decelerating bullets. The impact material in berm bullet traps has traditionally been dirt or sand. However, over the last decade there has been a trend toward the use of pieces of rubber to decelerate the bullets. As a bullet impacts the pieces of rubber, it decelerates sufficiently that if the bullet does impact the back wall plate, any ricocheting will be minimal.
To ensure that the back wall plate is adequately supported, the legs are usually welded to the back wall plate and may be welded to interconnecting structures which extend between the legs. While providing adequate support, such a configuration has two major disadvantages. First, because the legs must be welded to the plate sections which form the back wall plate, the legs must be attached either prior to shipping, thereby increasing shipping expenses due to size, or must be attached in the field, adding to set-up time and cost.
If the legs are attached to the plate sections prior to shipping, shipping costs are generally greater and it is often difficult to get the plate sections and legs through the doors of an indoor shooting range. Because many traps are placed in existing buildings, pre-attaching the legs can make installation extremely difficult.
Attaching the legs in the field is also problematic. As noted above, attaching the legs consumes a significant amount of time. Many installers are employees of the company manufacturing the trap. Thus, the employees are often on per diem and excessive time installing the backstop assembly can add significantly to the cost.
In addition to the added time and cost, having the legs welded to the back wall plate also renders the backstop virtually unmovable. In the event that the backstop must be moved, many of the welded parts must be cut off. Cutting the legs from the back stop is a laborious task and complicates reinstalling the backstop at a later time or in a different location.
Thus, there is a need for a bullet backstop assembly which can be quickly and easily assembled with little or no welding. Such a bullet backstop assembly may also be disassembled with little inconvenience. Additionally, such a bullet backstop assembly should be relatively inexpensive.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a bullet backstop assembly which can be assembled with little or no welding.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a bullet backstop assembly which can be assembled in less time than conventional systems.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a bullet backstop assembly which can be disassembled without cutting portions of the backstop assembly.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide such a bullet backstop assembly which is relatively inexpensive and easy to install.
The above and other objects of the invention are realized in a bullet backstop assembly which includes an inclined surface configured for holding a layer of bullet decelerating medium, such as pieces of rubber or sand, and a support structure which is positioned under the inclined surface to hold the inclined surface at a desired angle.
The support structure includes a plurality of legs which are interconnected by a plurality of generally vertical ribs and generally horizontal ribs. The legs and the ribs are preferably attached to one another without welding and may be released from one another with minimal effort.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, the inclined surface is formed from a plurality of plates assembled together to form a back wall plate. The plates are releasably attached to the ribs of the support structure to form the inclined surface and to enable rapid assembly and disassembly of the trap. With the plates attached to the support structure, the plates form an inclined surface for receiving the projectile deceleration materialxe2x80x94typically granules of rubber.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, one or more berm fins are attached to the inclined surface. The berm fins support the bullet deceleration material to keep the material from sliding down the inclined surface. As with the support structure, the berm fins are preferably removably attached to the back wall plate defining the inclined surface.